For Your Entertainment
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Run away from it all. If I don't I would've been killed. While running I built up a tough personality to protect myself, but it's all an act to hide my shy self. I didn't know anything to bad to happen to me in this old town. Why did I have to catch the eye of and be kidnapped by a handsome yet dark and mysterious man? Wait, he's a WHAT? I really hate that I've fallen for him.


**A/N: This story is inspired by a KaitoxAkaito called **For Your Entertainment** video on YouTube by **akatsukigothiccat. **You should check out their YouTube channel and their fanfiction profile, but I wouldn't recommend doing so if you aren't to familiar with vocaloids and/or you don't like yaoi. **

**Yes this story has the same name as the video inspiration, but this isn't a songfic, I just couldn't think of a name for this story. If any of you have a idea for a better name for this story please let me know in a review.**

**This story is M rated, but it probably won't have lemons, most likely just extreme limes, swearing, violence, and maybe gore.**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

**this is emphasis on certain things**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the original idea that inspired this story, or anything mentioned in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this**

* * *

><p>(My POV)<p>

***Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange<strong>

**Come with us and you will see**  
><strong>This our town of Halloween<strong>

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
><strong>Pumpkin scream in the dead of night...*<strong>

Marilyn Manson's version of This is Halloween blasts in my ears as I walk through an old and seemingly abandoned city. My special bag is slung over my shoulder as I wander down the empty street. No normal, SANE, 17 year old girl would even consider walking through this place without a second thought, but I am not all that normal and I don't have that much of a choice. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my damn father. _Did he seriously think he could keep the fact that he's a gang leader from me? Especially when he killed my mother right in front of me when I was 2! She was keeping me away from you for a reason you sadistic bastard! He thought I wouldn't remember that or notice what goes on at "home". It's his fault for thinking I wouldn't record evidence and turn him in to the police. I wouldn't be in this deserted place if it wasn't for the fact that his men are great at tracking people. If the police ever catch him I hope he becomes his cellmate's bitch! _A small smile comes to my face and I laugh a bit at the thought of my father being someone's bitch. I guess I'm lucky in the fact that I was able to pack all of my belongings in to only 3 bags and take them with me.

There are only a few handfuls of buildings that are still up and running, one of which is a little,seemingly family run, motel/hotel. A man, who seems to be in his sixties, greets me as I walk in. I smile and return the greeting.

"It has certainly been a while since we have had a customer here." The elderly man says as I approach the front desk.  
>"Really? If you don't mind me asking, how are you still in business if you haven't had many guests for a while?"I ask him<br>"You'd be surprised by how many people pass through here while on road trips, traveling, or on the run from something" The man says with a kind laugh.  
>"I bet I would." I say as I laugh a little as well.<br>"I assume you need a place to stay for the night. Am I correct?" He asks me.  
>"A few nights actually. May I please stay for a bout a week sir?" I, politely, ask him.<br>"Of course dear. And since you are such a kind young lady I'll give you a 20% discount and you can help yourself to the mini fridge in your room, free of charge." He says to me with a bright smile.  
>"R-really? Thank you sir! Why are you being so generous towards me? Not that I don't appreciate it." I say toask him.  
>"Well, you sorta look like you've been through something really tough and could use something nice to make you feel better." He says as he hands me a key.<br>"Is it that obvious?" I jokingly ask and we both laugh a bit as I pay him for the room.  
>"Your room is on the fourth floor. I hope it is to your liking." He says before I walk off.<br>"I'm sure it will be. Thanks!" I say over my shoulder as I approach the stairs.

Once I'm in my room I toss my bags onto the ground near the bed and plop down on the, surprisingly soft, full sized bed, face first. _Hmm... comfy. And the bed set smells like ocean breeze detergent. Grey is a calming color for a bed set, but also neutral. I noticed the the rest of the room is a grey/cream color. The owner(s) must have wanted to keep the room neutral yet calm. I think the only thing with color is the dull red rug, my bags, and my hair, eyes, and clothes. _Sighing, I get up off the bed and walk across the room to the mini fridge. I open it and see a selection of snacks and beverages. After a few minutes of looking I decide to grab a bottle of blood orange mango Sobe (**A/N: One of my favorite Sobe flavors! :)**) and a packet of pepperoni sticks. I sit at the windowsill as I munch on my snack and sip my beverage.

(Sasuke's POV)

Not many people pass through this small abandoned town and I like it like that. Occasionally I do feel the need for the company of another person, but it is rare for this to happen. I didn't think it would happen again anytime soon, but that as before I saw **her**. Everything about her is so stunning: her waist length light brown hair, pale-ish, tan-ish, smooth looking skin, semi-curved body, long legs that her thigh length shorts show off perfectly, her red-ish pink-ish lips (which I saw when she turned around and looked in the direction of the shadowy ally I am standing in), and, probably her most striking and beautiful feature, her stunning, large, shining, bright hazel eyes. _She seems as though she has been through deep shit and would fuck up someone who pisses her off, but that is only hiding a shy, sweet, scared, innocent, kind hearted young girl who just wants someone to be there for her and to protect her. But why does it feel there is something else about her that is probably a huge secret she keeps from people? _Her tough side drew me in, her mysterious secret made me curious, and her she innocent side has a grip that won't be releasing me anytime soon. A smirk comes to my face as she enters the motel. _She longs for someone to protect and love her and I wouldn't mind being that someone. _My smirk grows more and lick my lips a little when the thought of what her blood is like comes to my mind. _Oh yes, she most definitely will be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. I got the lyrics from a website called azlyrics. If you want to know what most of the setting in this story looks like then watch the video I mentioned in the opening author's note. **

**I have something new for me I am going to try in my stories and it is that whole question at the end of the chapter thing.**

**Question of the chapter: What is your favorite anime(not counting anime movies)?**

**My answer: Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, Sailor Moon, Space Dandy, Attack on Titan, (early)Pokemon, I used to like Yu-Gi-Oh but I kinda lost touch with it after a while, same for a show called Hamtaro.**

**Please review, follow,and favorite.**

**Flame and I will send Piggeh after you with his "Piggeh Slide"! (If you now what I am referencing than you get a BROFIST!)**


End file.
